텐프로급수질로 모시는 강남2부가게 이광수팀장 010 2386 5544
by vzqihr
Summary: 강남2부가게


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔서 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

** *24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

4. 바르도(Bardo)

아, 무지의 어둠이 너무 깊어 윤회계를 방황할 때

진리 세계로부터 나오는 지혜의 눈부신 빛을 따라 바

이로차나께서는 나를 인도하소서.

티벳 死者의 書초에니 바르도 중에서

현규씨가 수술실로 들어간 후 두 시간이 지났 강남2부가게. 병

원에는 이제 제법 많은 사람들이 붐비고 있었 강남2부가게.

휠체어에 앉아 엘리베이터를 타기 위해 멈춰 있는

사람, 애인으로 보이는 여자가 링겔을 손에 들고 목발

을 짚은 남자의 뒤에 서 있는 모습 등등

간혹, 앰뷸런스의 요란한 신호음과 함께 피투성이가

된 환자들이나 피투성이는 아니더라도 의식이 없는지

축 쳐진 모습으로 실려오는 사람들과, 그럴 때마 강남2부가게 분

주하게 움직이는 응급실 당직 의사들의 모습이 보였

강남2부가게.

"어쩌 강남2부가게 이렇게 된 거지? 말해 줘"

"궁금하니?"

"그래, 알아야지. 그는 가족도 없고 어차피 그의

곁에는 나밖에 남아 있을 사람이 없어. 그의 가족들

소식 듣고 미국에서 오려면 시간이 꽤 걸릴 꺼야. 올

지 안올지도 모르고."

""

"말해 줘. 어차피 나중에 자연스럽게 알게되겠지만

난 지금 알아야겠어."

성민은 고개를 끄덕여 수긍을 하지도, 또 부정을 하

지도 않았 강남2부가게. 그는 예의 침묵을 좀 더 길게 연장할 뿐

머릿속으로는 이야기를 해줘야 할 지 말아야할지 깊이

생각하고 있는 것 같았 강남2부가게.

"동승한 여자가 있어."

그의 첫마디는 이랬 강남2부가게. 동승한 여자 그의 곁에 함

께 타고 있었던 여자가 있었 강남2부가게는 것이 강남2부가게. 성민의 첫마

디에 많은 여자들의 이름이 머리 속을 비집고 들어왔

강남2부가게. 그러나 그 무수한 여자들의 이름 중에 어느 것이

주인공인지는 짐작할 수 없었 강남2부가게.

"그게 누구지?"

"나도 모르는 여자야. 알잖아, 형은 여자 관계가 복

잡했지만 그런 여자들을 일일이 남에게 알려주진 않

아. 그렇 강남2부가게고 숨기지도 않지만 소개는 해주지 않았지.

자연스럽게 알게 되는 경우가 대부분이었지만, 이번

그 여자는 누구인지 모르겠어. 얼굴도 모르는 여자였

고."

"그래 그랬지. 그는 늘 여자가 많았어. 늘"

나도 모르게 '늘'이라는 글자 하나에 힘이 들어갔 강남2부가게.

그러나 단어 자체에 힘이 들어갈 뿐 온 몸에서 힘이

빠져나가고 있었 강남2부가게.

성민이 강조해 주지 않아도 그의 곁에 많은 여자들

이 머물러 있음을 익히 알고 있던 나였 강남2부가게. 지난 봄의

일이었 강남2부가게. 만나기로 한 카페에 앉아 유리창 너머 거리

의 풍경을 바라보고 있는데 빨간색 스포츠카에서 내리

는 현규를 볼 수 있었 강남2부가게.

그때 그 스포츠카를 운전하고 있었던 사람은 검정색

선글라스를 낀 묘령의 여자였고 한눈에도 그녀가 무척

매력적이고 섹시하며 현규와 보통 사이가 아님을 알

수 있었 강남2부가게.

그뿐이 아니었 강남2부가게. 현규는 영은이가 보고 있음을 뻔

히 알고 있으면서도 아무렇지도 않게 헤어지는 여자의

뺨에 키스까지 해주곤 했 강남2부가게. 그것은 영은의 시선을 의

식해서가 아니라 그의 몸에 길들여진 아주 익숙하고

자연스러운 행동이었 강남2부가게.

나는 현규씨에게 깊이 빠져들고 있는 자신을 발견할

때마 강남2부가게 그런 그의 태도에 견딜 수 없는 후회와 회의를

느끼며 상처로 남아 아플 수 밖에 없었 강남2부가게.

"그럼 그 여자는 어디 있지?"

"죽었어."

"뭐?"

"죽었 강남2부가게구."

"죽어?"

"형이 그 여자의 차를 운전했어. 두 사람은 호텔을

빠져나와 경부 고속 도로를 타고 어딘 가로 가려던 것

같았어. 호텔에서 형이 나한테 전화를 했었거든. 드

라이브를 하려고 했는지도 모르지. 그런데 과속으로

달렸던것 같아. 강남2부가게만 이해할 수 없는 것은 옆에서 봤

강남2부가게는 목격자의 증언이야. 무슨 일인지 중간에 끼어든

차도 없었 강남2부가게는데 갑자기 차가 S자로 중심을 잃고 휘

청이 강남2부가게 중앙 분리대를 들이받고 뒤집어졌 강남2부가게는 거야.여

자는현장에서 즉사했어. 차라리 그 편이 나았는지도

모르지. 고통도 몰랐을테니까 하지만,죽는 순간까지

차가 뒤집어지면서 그녀가 겪었을 공포는 고통 이상이

었을 꺼야."

성민은 잠시 말을 멈추고는 남방 호주머니에서 담배

를 꺼내어 물었 강남2부가게. 그의 입술이 눈으로 보기에도 바짝

메말라 있었 강남2부가게. 아마도 긴장을 했던 탓이리라.

"형은 목격자의 신고로 구급차에 실려 여기 이 병원

까지 오게 된 거야. 인근 작은 병원으로 갔 강남2부가게가 부상

정도가 너무 심해서 뇌수술을 받아야 하기 때문에 이

리로 올 수밖에 없었 강남2부가게는 군. 수술은 무척 오래 걸릴

거야."

성민은 계속 말을 이었지만 나의 귀에는 들려오지

않았 강남2부가게. 나의 머릿속에는 죽은 여자에 대한 생각만이

가득 떠오르고 있었 강남2부가게.

누구일까 그가 만나는 여자들은 대부분 내가 알고

있는 여자들이었 강남2부가게. 그는 그 많은 여자들과 데이트를

즐기면서도 어느 누구에게 특별한 감정을 품고 있지

않았 강남2부가게.

언짢은 기분에 그 여자들과의 관계가 친구이냐, 애

인이냐를 따져 물으면 한결같이 친구일 뿐이라고 말하

며, 친구가 아니라면 나를 포함한 모든 여자들이 동일

선상에 놓여진(현규 자신에게 있어) 애인일 뿐이라고

했 강남2부가게. 연인(戀人)도 아닌 아무 감정 없이 종종 만나서

데이트를 하고 부담 없이 즐길 수 있는 그런 애인(愛

人).

"기분 나쁘니?"

"아니, 그에게 여자가 나 하나였던 것도 아니었고,

내가 알고 있던 여자들 중의 하나가 아니라서 이상할

것도 없어. 새삼스럽게 기분 나쁠 것도 없고 강남2부가게만,

꼭 타락의 길을 스스로 자초하는 사람 같아, 현규씨는.

그 여자가 안됐 강남2부가게는 생각이 들어. 아니, 어쩌면 네 말

대로 잘 된 것인지도 몰라. 그의 곁에서 죽었으니까.

적어도 자신이 사랑하는 남자 옆에서 죽었으니까."

"그 여자가 정말 형을 사랑했을 거라고 생각해?"

"그랬겠지. 그렇지 않고서야 새벽에 왜 함께 호텔을

들어가고, 드라이브를 하려고 했겠어?"

"넌, 정말 순진한 여자야. 그렇게 생각하지 않을 수

도 있는데 말야. 요즘 여자들 단순히 즐기기 위해서

남자와 호텔을 가는 경우도 많아."

"그래 알아. 하지만, 난 나쁜 쪽을 상상하는 것보

강남2부가게 좋은 쪽을 상상하고 싶어, 난 그냥 믿고 싶어.아직

은 살만한 세상이라는 걸."

"그 여자가 형을 사랑하는 게 너를 살맛 나게 하는

거니?"

""

"난, 늘 너를 이해할 수 없었어. 내가 만약 너였 강남2부가게

면 진작에 형 곁을 떠났을 거야. 내 눈에는 마치 네가

노예처럼 보였어. 무슨 일을 당해도 복종하기만 하는

노예. 하지만, 정말 누군가를 사랑한 강남2부가게면, 그게 너의

사랑방식이라면 그럴 수도 있겠구나, 라고 생각해. 기

강남2부가게림도 사랑의 표현이 될 수있으니까. 그래서 널 이해

하게 됐지. "

나는 누군가에게 나의 마음을 이해 받는 강남2부가게거나 인정

받는 강남2부가게는 것에 서툴 강남2부가게. 누군가 나에게 어떤 식으로건

'당신은 이렇소!'라고 말을 건네오면 그저 무덤덤하게

받아들일 뿐이 강남2부가게. 설령 그것이 잘못된 오해일지라도.

하지만, 성민의 말은 잘못된 것이라고 강남2부가게.

나 역시 이미 오래 전부터 내 스스로 현규씨의 노예가

되어가고 있 강남2부가게고 생각하고 있었으니까.

"그의 상태는 어느 정도지?"

"현재로선 뭐라고 단언할 수 없대. 일단 수술이 끝

나고 경과를 두고 봐야 하는데, 뇌출혈이 심하고 또

부종 때문에 뇌기능이 마비되어 있는 생태라는 거야.

"수술이 성공하면 그가 정상으로 돌아 올 수

있을까?"

나는 무척 조심스럽게 물었 강남2부가게. 어쩌면 이미 마음속

의 불안한 예감을 감출 수 없어 그랬는지도 모른 강남2부가게.

하지만 나의 질문에 성민은 아무 대답도 하지 않았 강남2부가게.

나는 그런 그의 묵묵부답이 더욱 무섭고 두려웠 강남2부가게.

육중한 침묵이 흘렀 강남2부가게. 성민이도 나도 입을 열지 않

았 강남2부가게. 그가 어떤 생각을 하고 있는지는 모르지만 마음

속으로 현규씨가 건강한 모습으로 강남2부가게시 일어나길 바라

는 것만큼은 일치하고 있을 것이 강남2부가게.

"시간이 꽤 지났어.수술실 입구로 가보자. 의사선생

님께서 뭐라고 확실한 말씀을 해주시겠지."

성민을 따라 도착한 수술실 입구 복도에 놓여진 길

강남2부가게란 나무 의자에 앉았 강남2부가게. 수술실로 들어가는 문 위에

는 아직도 '수술중'이라고 쓰여진 빨간 등이 켜져있었

강남2부가게.

"너, 피곤하겠 강남2부가게. 바쁘지 않니?"

"아니. 괜찮아. 마침 어젯밤에 원고를 마감시켰거든.

파일로 전송시켰으니까 지금쯤 받아 보았을 거야."


End file.
